Resident Ryan
by DarkestVampire
Summary: The soldier Ryan Vance goes through a nightmare of excessive violence and murderous intent as the Hellsing mansion is attacked by an unknown group of vampires.. Rated T for said gore, langauge and possible sexual themes later on. Seras will appear later


_**A/N**: First story i`m uploading ever since the huge letdown for me about Hecksing and Blood&Soul. This is actually intended for Deviant Art, as since it uses one of the characters from the Doujinshi "Penwood" there, but its worth a try to upload it here, i guess. Will it be updated? Will i respond to the ususal flameing that i can`t type? Is there any chance i`ll stop writeing so aggressively towards my readers? Who knows. Anyhow, enjoy the first chapter of this horror action adventure._

Its been three weeks since i joined Hellsing`s troop, so i didn`t really had an opinion about it yet.  
Sure, these people were crazy, killing monsters with other monsters and take that all seriously, but it was just another job i had.  
Alittle more skill was requied, alittle more action was given, both resulted in a much bigger paycheck than ususal.  
After my evening shower, i stepped over to my closet and picked out a fresh uniform.  
The name tag caught my eye... Private Ryan Vance, Squad D.  
D Squad was the beginner`s place, guarding the mansion all day long.  
Nothing too intense, just a regular guarding job.  
A few weeks more and i would be able to get into the actual fighting in the streets that everyone was so crazed about.  
All the soldiers i met so far were so desperate to get into the fighting squad, i imagined it worse than hell.  
It was a century old war, not a new Harry Potter book for christs sake.  
I`ve rarely even seen my boss in this job, much unlike the ones i´ve been in before.  
Special operations and all that require knowing your teammates, but this Integra Hellsing rather seems to enjoy being alone than among soldiers.  
Who cares. She gives me work to do, i had to do it, thats all.  
Straightening my uniform after takeing it on, i looked in the mirror and ran through my dark grey, almost black hair.  
It was still wet from the shower, but it´ll dry soon.  
No need to waste more time with that, i was alittle late to begin with.  
As i headed for the door.... a loud rumbleing followed by a little earthquake caught my attention.  
Another one quickly followed, i grabbed the nearest thing i could clentch onto not to fall over.  
My room was in the front wing, in the middle.. any explosion or bombing would get me, as i just realized.  
I was about to get back up when another wave followed, causeing me to pull my closet away from the wall.  
Finally, the last shockwave i could feel cut my grip off the wooden closet and let me fall over.... my head hit the side of the metal bedframe and a flash of white, red and black ended my world.

**------------------------------------Chapter 1---------------------------------------------**

As i came to, complete silence was there.  
I was lieing on the ground, next to a small puddle of blood.. i touched my head to find a little wound there.  
It hurted like hell, letting me stay pinned down.. if i would get up too soon, it would only black me out again.  
Rolling over to the side slowly, a cough escaped my throat as the spit came out that almost got into my lungs while i was down.  
I could only see blurr, my eyesight was still not quite good, but i could see how the bright light of my neon lamp was out.  
One of the explosions must`ve cut off the eletricity in this area..  
After a while i managed to sit up and look around.  
My room was still untouched, but the door was a slit wide open and a thick smell came from outside... gunpowder.  
Most likely the guards fighting off the attackers, i guessed, while i pulled myself back on my feet.  
Shakeingly looking around, i didn`t see anything else suspicious and slowly head outside, opening the door with a creak.  
Obviously someone tried to enter without my permission, thus the door was hopelessly ruined..  
But rather than that, a shock hit me as the first thing i looked at was a dead trooper, pinned to the wall with a spear-like weapon.  
I had to cover my mouth not to throw over at this gruesome sight... an enormous amount of violent behavior went into killing this poor soldier.  
Both his arms were torn off and his legs appeared to be broken, as since the bones stuck out of the flesh. In his midsection, a small metal pipe was lunged into his kevlar vest, dripping with his blood...  
Strangely enough though, the ground beneath him was clean. Only a few drips of blood were there, but not the puddle that i would`ve imagined from this goreful corpse.  
I looked at the pipe again, and thought what kind of strength you would need to shove a blunt object through body armor, then through a human body.  
„Vampires." I muttered, inspecting him closer.  
After a short lookover, i tried pulling out the pipe that stuck him so badly to restore his honor, but it seemed that it extended into the wall behind him, leaveing me no chance of pulling it out without hurting myself.  
The next thing that caught my eye were the shell cases on the ground.  
He seemed to fight against his attackers before getting killed, but there were no weapons around. Even the security pistol that should`ve been on his waist was gone...  
It must`ve been a real vampire then. No ghoul would bother about takeing a gun along.  
This got way more serious than i thought... the strange thing was that it was completely silent in the hallway. No fighting, no screaming, no yelling.  
Did they leave already...?  
I decided to look, takeing the only weapon the soldier had left along, the millitary knife i found in his right boot.  
Slowly, i went through the hallway of the third floor. I was looking for a window of some sort so i could see what was going on outside, but it was like the half of the building was torn apart.  
When i finally came across one, the outside of the mansion didn´t seem like anything special at all.  
It was dark and cold outside, in the middle of the night, meaning i wasn´t blacked out for long.  
Nothing else was interesting outside, everything looked fine, grotesquely enough.  
Following the hallway further, i started hearing heavy breathing nearby.  
A human? I took up a fighting pose, raiseing my knife as the breathing came closer... i sneaked further ahead.  
Finally, in one of the quarters, i found what i was looking for... and it wasn`t a pretty sight yet again.  
One of the soldiers was cut in two, his legs nowhere to be found, but his upper body bleeding onto the floor as he seemed to slowly turn into a ghoul.  
He raised his hand out to me, being still alive, but i was being cautionous about this.  
„Help me..." he breathed out in a scary murder voice, like a last breath before dieing.  
I took a step backwards instead... the zombie without legs suddenly raised up, walking on his hands towards me, purple eyes glowing freakyly in the dark room.  
Without hesitation i stabbed my knife into his head, cutting it with a firm slash in two... the poor soul found enternal rest as his body turned to ashes afterwards.  
I felt sick about all this, so i moved on faster. I had to get downstairs and out, get some fresh air and if possible, the hell out of here.  
I couldn´t get much further though.. the explosion destroyed the hallway ahead of me, large piles of debris blocking my path.  
Leaning against the blockade, i wiped off the combat knife and started thinking.. what was the next connection between the level three and the lobby?  
Since the stairways were unreachable, the only thing left seemed to be the ventilation shafts. There was an elevator down there too, but it was most likely out of order since the eletricity had faded out.  
Sighing lightly, i made my way back to the nearest shaft entry and used the knife to open it, before crawling inside... into complete blackness and cold, metallic smelling air.  
This nightmare was just about to get worse.

To be continued......


End file.
